


Inevitability

by Anonymous



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Gore, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Post-Canon, messy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's the night before Sunny is discharged from the hospital and moves away forever. In a room a few halls away, Basil can't sleep.Written for the prompt: 100 words of "don't you dare stop".
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Inevitability

**Author's Note:**

> Edits have been made since I originally posted to meme.

It's been three days since Basil woke up in the hospital. Two days since his grandmother died. Tomorrow Sunny will be discharged, and he'll move away from his childhood home forever. Basil will be more alone than ever before.

(Maybe. He'll have Kel... he guesses. Aubrey is still rightfully furious after learning the truth, and Hero will be back at college again in a few days. Maybe they'll talk to him again. He's not betting on it.

It's not exactly what he wanted, but Basil's mostly used to not getting what he wants by now.)

Basil's black eye stares back at him in the mirror. It gets worse before it gets better, the nurse told him. He sighs through his nose and rubs his forehead. That's what everybody has told him over the years. _Something_ might be gone, but its evidence remains on his body.

Sunny's, too. Basil can remember what it felt like - hot and wet as it fell from him, dripping down Basil's wrist. Sunny will never be the same again, and it's Basil's fault. He should feel bad, and he does. Mostly. He does hate that he hurt Sunny. That said... 

It's also nice that someone understands in a way that nobody else does, that nobody else can. 

The doctors, understandably, don't want them to interact with each other. Sunny's knife buried itself between Basil's ribs, and that was all Sunny's doing. Not _Something_. The same goes for Basil - it might have felt differently at the time, but his own knife guided itself into Sunny's eye socket. It was freeing to see Sunny like that - terrified and covered in both of their blood - and Basil finally feels like he's gotten everything that he's deserved, for hurting Sunny so deeply and irrevocably. For hiding the truth from himself and others.

It's only halfway surprising when Sunny slinks into Basil's open doorway. He shouldn't be this good at avoiding the night nurses. He's done it several times before - seeing Basil even though it's technically not allowed. This will be the last time.

He looks so much like _Something_ , transmuted into light out of darkness. In this lighting, Sunny is everything Basil has ever loved and ever feared. Basil should probably be afraid, but he isn't. He could never truly fear his best friend, not anymore. Sunny smiles faintly at Basil in the mirror, ambiguously tilting his head.

"Sunny..." Basil bites his lip, scratches at his upper arm. The cuts there are healing and it itches far worse than his black eye throbs. Why is that? Hurt should be more painful than health. "What's on your mind?"

Sunny averts his eye as he walks forward. "There's never a good time," he says slowly. His voice still sounds croaky from four years of disuse. "To say things," he clarifies when Basil says nothing, focusing back on Basil. His hands fidget nervously as he talks. "To do things. It's so much easier to do nothing at all."

Basil looks at the boy in the mirror. A pale hand rests on his shoulder. Sunny presses his forehead against Basil's back and grips onto Basil's hospital gown, as if enduring something truly difficult. The thought that Basil only knows a quarter of what goes on in Sunny's mind makes him incredibly sad. Sunny has done so much for Basil. Basil wants to scoop every bad thought out of Sunny and hold them to his chest. He'd think them himself if he had to, even if they're worse than Basil's own repressed impulses and compulsions. 

"I'm going to miss you."

How odd. Basil has already been missing Sunny, constantly, for the past four years. And yet now he lets the words slip, now that Sunny is the closest he's been since they were inside each other, closest they've been since they dragged Mari's body to the tree with a tire swing, closest they've been since they made innocent pillow forts together.

Basil isn't an especially strong boy, but Sunny is even weaker. So, it's only out of shock that Basil allows Sunny to pin him against the wall. Sunny's face is warm and wet when Basil touches it. Basil doesn't need to hear the words that Sunny wants to say since he can see them in Sunny's eye, which shows all - _I don't want to leave._ "Sunny," Basil starts, "it should be easy, but it isn't. This," he says, letting out a strangled laugh as he wipes away Sunny's tears, "really sucks."

Sunny grips onto the front of Basil's gown and kisses him, clumsy but passionate. Basil's heart throbs painfully, aching alongside the bandage covering his ribs. He clings onto Sunny's hair and kisses back. Sunny's kisses are a little awkward, but very heartfelt; not as dramatic or as deep as Basil had secretly fantasized, but this is _Sunny_ so Basil can't find it in himself to care.

Sunny pulls away after a minute, panting for air, and Basil panics. Only now is he afraid. Not of Sunny, but - of the inevitability of being alone. "No," he gasps, tugging on the back of Sunny's head. "Don't stop. Don't you dare stop now."

Sunny sniffles, giving Basil a half-hearted, wistful smile, and kisses him again.


End file.
